Kibou
by Ginno Hoshi
Summary: I'm tired of expectations so I left Britain to Japan where I could live his life in peace. That was where I met Daichi, my almost double. What, weird rainbows? Alien Robots? Why does it have to be pink! These are friends? Huh! One of them are my sister? This is left as a one-shot. It may continue if enough people review. Hope you like it.


I noticed that Captain Earth doesn't have a fanfic page, no crossovers either. Well I'm here to solve that! I watched this a while ago and just started re-watching it and found out about its lack of fanfic. I hope everyone likes it! Don't forget to review.

I don't own Harry Potter or Captain Earth. Please enjoy.

* * *

I don't know what attracted me to Daichi, after all I was just living my life like I was never allowed because of being the Boy-Who-Lived. Got to catch up on both my magical and muggle education…and just to let you know I didn't continue my education in Britain *sigh* there were just too many expectations in such a short time and as soon as I said that I wanted privacy they thought was the next Dark Lord. Bringing more stress than I could handle was that I wasn't the true child of the Potters. You heard me, written in a letter that was given as soon as I was given all my titles, as if I didn't already have enough, the goblins (who forgave me for defeating Voldemort, giving the Sword of Gryffindor, and 3 other goblin made trinkets in my vault) gave it to me. Within the letter it states that since Da-James's *cough* reproductive organ was *err* _hexed off_ in prank against Snape during an Order meeting. Yup, no babies coming that way so instead they prayed and I was apparently the answer to their prayers. I came from "the depths of the earth to the stars in the sky" as Lily said. Anyway, life not giving me a break, which brings me here.

I met Daichi when I moved to Japan for some peace, the Japanese are very respectful about privacy, and went to an arcade after a grueling runes lesson. He was there playing a shooting game and soon beat the high score. I walk off and congratulate him, cursing my shortness as we were the same height. He has green eyes like me, but a softer shade. He had an easy smile but is seemed empty, in fact, everything about him seemed a bit off, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Following that encounter we soon became friends, I couldn't talk about magic, but there were still a lot of things to talk about.

The day the circle rainbow appeared, something changed. He tried to leave, if it wasn't for me running there at that moment I would have missed it. I quickly disapperated to my place and took a shower and gather necessary supplies, boarded the boat and as soon as the boat took off I walked up to him. Apparently he was off to visit his father's grave. He lost him in an accident apparently. We were silent the rest of the way. I wondered if the father really died in an accident, the similarities between us kept stacking. We eventually arrived and went up a hill. On top, there was a grave and in front of the grave was a man. Daichi called him "Uncle" and he was there because Daichi's guardians called ahead. He then proceeded to tell him the finish his business and get off the island. How rude.

After that encounter Daichi proceeded to tell me about a boy and eventually girl he met on this island and showed me a backward way to the place where he met them. We jumped over the rusted fence and went to the door, it was of coarse locked. Just when I was going to do a silent and wandless unlocking charm a note sounded and the lock unlocked itself. My eyes narrowed, that was not natural. I followed Daichi into the building…till we eventually got lost. *sigh* and _just_ when I was going to cast a point me spell a note sounded again a previously not there elevator door opened with little girl in it. Daichi said;

"This is one of the situation where you definitely don't go in right?" Oh well, we got in anyway and went down the clear bottom elevator that eventually disappeared around us. Daichi started to ask questions but the girl just pointed up. We looked up to see a vision of a…giant alien robot heading towards earth (why did it have to be pink). Daichi instantly asked what he could do help, I could have groaned, he was like me too much! He even had the cursed saving people syndrome! The looked at us and we looked into our hand, there was weird gun in our hand. Daichi's was a plain grey one like a stock car before they add the paint and form, basic, but mine was different (of course it had to be), slender and longer than Daichi's, it also has some weird curvy gold colored vines and the base color was my eye color green.

We were shaken out of our observations when someone asked "Are you the Captain?" From there Daichi went into a rocket that shot into space and went through portal like things where it became a robot. I followed the man who spoke to us who asked me to call him Peter and we went into a room with a lots of computers and a large screen that showed Daichi in front of the Killer Pink Alien Robot. As I watched how it proceeded, I had to wonder if all the people who had the gun had what is dubbed as the "Potter Luck", he gets this awesome robot out to beat up the bad guys and then realizes that he doesn't know that how to use it. Then a girl comes on and tries to help and when that fails she apologizes that she might get him killed.

"Put me through!" Once the girl (she is in no way magical) finally got me through Daichi was regaining his resolve. "Daichi, it's me. Now listen carefully, we did not just break in here for you to die we did not accept these guns to just disappear. Look at want in front of you, Killer Pink Alien Robot (some people choked on spit behind me, I ignored it) is probably pretty cocky right now, look at it! It's practically dancing and shooting missiles at the same time. You can do this! Now get back here quickly and keep your promise to Teppei and the girl." The battle ended pretty quickly after that and Daichi was picked up from where he landed and brought back.

Our guns were taken away and we were pretty much stuck in that place because of it. I could leave, but I'm not leaving Daichi. We had just walked past a glass window where a boy and girl were where weird headphones and were being interrogated. Well, it was more like molested in the girl's place, I instantly got upset and we walked in. Uncle in anger, Daichi in happiness to see his long lost friends and me…icy cold rage. As Uncle and Molester were arguing Daichi tried to pull them outside so he could keep his promise, only for the Molester to press a button that gave them pain. Like a common dog he controlled them! I will not be responsible for my actions as I snapped. I grabbed each device and used magic to make to fry the inner mechanisms and took them off and when Molester attempted to shout me into submission I punched him in the face. I them helped the girl up, eyes blazing in emerald and gold swirls, I held her against me as I said;

"Do that to my sister and friends again and you won't live another day." Everyone looked at me shocked. Molester laughed and sneered.

"How can that girl be your sister? She is the Princess of Blume! Her LiveBla-." He trailed off in realization. I smirk.

"There're similar aren't they?"

"That doesn't mean any- "I interrupted coldly.

"Who said I was born here?" I lifted an eyebrow. "You have no information on be because I wasn't even in this country. But know this- "I lean forward letting my magic brush everyone in the room and the lights burst, leaving sunlight as the only source of light in the room. "I have more money and more _power_ than your pathetic company. Whatever you throw our way I will return it back so bad there won't be anyone left to fight back!" I with that I turned away the stench of urine and asked Daichi;

"Didn't you want to show Teppei and Ki-Chan something?" That seemed to snap him out of it and he then proceeded to take Ki-Chan's hand and pull her out. Teppei and I followed out at a calmer pace.

"Why do you call her Ki-Chan?" I looked at him for a second before answering.

"I don't remember things easily. Most things pop up because to moment called. I didn't know it was her until she was hurt and even then it's only bits and pieces that come up. We were learning languages when that happened. Since we are twins, she was called Ki-Chan and I was called Bou-Kun. Cute no? Together we were Kibou, we were each other's hope. Does that answer your question?" Teppei nodded as we walked out the door.

"Do you mean what you said, about being more powerful than Salty Dog?" I smile and my eyes glowed a bit.

"The question Teppei-kun is not if I have the power, but if their dumb enough to test me." Teppei smiles and we reach the beach to Daichi and Ki playing with the boomerang. _This is nice._ I though as I watched them. _I hope we are strong enough for what's ahead._ I laugh to myself dryly as I went to join the fun. _That's what I'm here for isn't it?_

* * *

Like this? Please review!


End file.
